


Grounded

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, M/M, Parental Gil Arroyo, Protective Gil Arroyo, Spanking, fsmily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Prodigal Son tag to episode 8 Family FriendSet just after Malcolm’s encounter with Paul Lazar in the subway tunnel. Papa Gil is not happy with his son’s irresponsible choices. Includes the spanking of a grown up son by his father figure.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Grounded

Author: Nothfan  
Type of work: Fanfiction  
Title:Grounded  
Fandom: Prodigal Son  
Spanking Pairing:Gil & Malcolm  
Type of Spanking: Parental  
Implement: hand  
Summary  
Scene for episode 8 Family Friend. Gil deals with Malcolm’s bad choices that end up with his getting hurt by Lazar. Also managed to fit in my own wants for Mal to be grounded at his moms. And have to put up with no WiFi in his room 🤣

Rating: PG  
Word Count 4000

Bright writhed on the filthy floor, all he could do from his ground level view was watch as Lazar strolled away. Groaning Bright made an attempt to get to his knees but was overcome with pain and dizziness and sank back onto the cold floor. He knew he couldn’t just lay here, he needed to get help. Slowly he reached into his jacket searching for his phone, biting back the urge to scream as the movement brought a spasm of agony. It seemed a long time before he was able to hit the speed dial and call Gil. Oh hell, Gil was gonna be so mad at him.

Arroyo paced around his office as the EMT guys taped up the kid’s ribs. He swung between concern and the strong urge to strangle Bright. For what had to be his most idiotic stunt to date. Every time Bright caught his eye Gil glared his displeasure at the kid’s irresponsible actions. He watched as the emergency team left and Malcolm struggled back into his shirt. His office door was still wide open when he tore into the kid,

“What the hell were you thinking kid?”

Bright knew from the hard looks he’d been getting that Gil was gonna tear him a new one, but the anger in the older man’s voice still startled him.

“Gil, I...” but his mentor wasn’t ready to hear his excuses just yet and broke in,

“was I imagining things or did we not have a conversation on the very steps of the precinct? I told you you’re not alone in this, the team is here for you? And then what do you do, but take off alone after a serial killer. No back-up, don’t tell anyone what the hell you’re up to...”

“I knew he wanted me to follow...”

“Do I sound like I’m done talking Malcolm? Close your mouth and listen to me. Did you even bother waiting for me to get through the precinct doors before you ran off kid?” Arroyo took a deep breath and tried to get a grip on his anger, then gave the boy a hand roll gesture,

“Talk kid,”

“I’m not part of his mission, he wanted me to follow him...he wasn’t gonna kill me,”

“Oh so he was just gonna bust a few of your ribs, smack you around a bit, talk about old times?”  
“I needed answers!” Bright snapped and then immediately regretted his tone, at the narrow eyed look Gil gave him.

Arroyo approached and put a firm hand around Brights neck and squeezed,

“I’m telling you kid, the only thing stopping me putting you over my knee right here and now is the world of hurt you’re already in. And your Mother would kill me if I aggravated your injuries.”

“Gil!” Bright whined as he glanced at the open door and then up at his mentor.

“Oh sorry, am I embarrassing you? It’s okay to run off and almost get yourself killed, but don’t let the whole precinct know your backside is getting busted? Because, take it from me we will be having that conversation.”

Bright sagged under the reprimand, “In retrospect I can see it probably wasn’t one of my best ideas...sorry Gil. And I’ll take whatever I’ve got coming. But Lazar’s going to call again and I’ve got to see this through,” he took out the burner phone Lazar had slipped into his pocket earlier. He handed it over when Gil gestured for it.

Arroyo went around to the other side of his desk and opened a draw and tossed the phone in and slammed it shut.

“What the...what are doing Gil?”  
“I’m taking you home kid, you’re in no fit state to be here, let’s get your jacket on,” he said as he ignored the disappointed puppy dog look he was getting from the boy.

“Gil No!” Bright complained but allowed his mentor to help him get his jacket on. He tried to keep his outward signs of pain to a minimum.

Gil rubbed he kids neck soothingly, “come on, you need some rest, Lazar can wait. The team are doing what they can for now and we’ve still got the phone rerouted,” He could tell from Bright’s body language that the kid wasn’t convinced. But he was ready to get tough with the boy if he needed to.

Gripping his shoulder he guided Bright through the open office door and only half listened to the boys very convincing reasons why he should still be working the case right now. In spite of his injuries and his poor attempts at covering up how much discomfort he was in. And then promptly dismissed all of the kids arguments as irrelevant because he was going home to rest whether he liked it or not. Although Gil didn’t vocalise that part, hoping to get out of the department with a minimum of fuss. Malcolm was not going to like it one little bit.

Once they were out in the corridor with less personnel to over hear, Bright twisted in Gil’s grip and broke away a step or two. Still walking by Gil’s side, turned enough to get the older man’s attention,

“So if I rest for a few hours and take more pain meds, I can come into the office latter on. Yes?” He asked hopefully, turning his charm onto it’s brightest setting.

Arroyo took a deep breath and though, okay here we go, as he gripped Bright by the arm and lead him along. Not so sure they were going to avoid a scene after all.

“Take a couple of days to rest and then we’ll see if you’re well enough to come back to work Malcolm,”

Bright stopped in his tracks to turn and frown at his mentor,

“You can’t keep me away from the case, it’s me Lazar wants...you need me Gil,”  
“I need you in one piece kid, you shouldn’t have gone after him alone, but you did and now you’ll have to put up with the consequences. And that’s my final word, so let’s go.”

“Damn it Gil, no! You’re my boss and can suspend or fire me, but you can’t tell me what to do,” he said shaking out of the grip on his arm and glaring at the cause of his frustrations. When the glaring match didn’t have any fruitful outcome Bright lost his temper.

“Fine, I quit! Now I’m not your responsibility, so you can mind your own business and leave me alone. I’m going, happy!” He yelled.

Arroyo gave a mirthless chuckle,”in fact kid, that simplifies things, now I’m not acting as your boss but as the closest thing to a father you’ve got.” The older man grabbed his son by the arm, angled him sideways and slapped the kid’s backside firmly, once-twice, three times. He winced in sympathy as the boy yelped in surprise.

“Ow oww! Gil!” Bright gave a startled whine. Realisation dawning he darted a look up and down the corridor to see just how many people had witnessed his humiliation. And just how long it would be before the whole precinct knew that Gil had smacked his butt in public! Just the thought made him blush furiously. And when a uniformed officer walked past Bright dropped his glance in embarrassment and groaned softly. He felt Gil grasp him around the neck, rubbing in that comforting way Malcolm usually appreciated. But now it just made him pout as he looked up at the dad.

“You smacked my butt! So much for my sore ribs he whined, just in case Gil wasn’t aware how inappropriate and just wrong that was. And then Gil had the nerve to pull him in for a nice warm and cosy hug. Bright accepted it, but pouted to himself that he didn’t need a hug. But better accept it graciously, incase Gil got the impression he was an ungrateful brat and smacked his bottom again! Parental Gil could be a little scary and he certainly had a very heavy hand, Bright thought as he crept a hand around to rub the sting out of his bottom.

The drive to the Milton house was a mostly silent affair, irritated silence on Brights part. Arroyo took it in his metaphorical stride, ignoring Bright’s pouting about not getting his own way. It was kind of endearing, well mostly.

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me enough to stay at the loft...I’m not a toddler who needs his mommy to take care of him. Or his daddy,” Bright muttered under his breath as he hugged his sore ribs.

“It’ll only be for a couple of days Malcolm, provided you rest and take things easy. And anyways, I thought you quit? So you may as well keep your mom company for a while,” Gil grinned at the affronted look the kid gave him.

“I’m not really fired am I? I was just...err venting about quitting,” Bright tried to keep the whine out of his voice this time. “And What am I gonna tell Mother?” He blurted out and made a gesture to encompass himself.

“The truth?” Gil suggested only half serious.  
“I wouldn’t want to add any further anxiety about Lazar, Mother’s upset enough. And she might decide she needs to get the hairbrush out, not that I’m scared of my Mom’s hairbrush,” he thought and grimaced.

They pulled up outside the house and Gil parked up. He patted Bright’s shoulder,

“It’s okay kid, I’ll let Jessica know that I’ll be taking care of the not getting back up, chasing after a series killer alone, fiasco in a couple of days.”

“Gee thanks, that takes a load off my mind Gil, so whichever way you look at it my Butt’s not getting out of this unscathed,” Bright sighed in resignation.

“That’s about the size of it kid, hopefully you’ll learn from your mistakes,” this time Gil thought as he got out to grab the kids bag from the back seat. “You need help getting out?” He asked when he saw Malcolm still sitting in the car, so went around to help ease him out of the front seat. The kid’s poor ribs, he supposed it could have been a lot worse. Gil shook his head at that thought.

Bright had every intention of keeping the truth from his mother, but under her grande inquisition he’d caved in and blabbed the truth, and did Gil have to find it so amusing. He seemed to enjoy watching him getting a serious telling off, like Bright was a naughty wilful child.

“You, young man, are grounded until Gil and myself tell you other wise! Is that clear Malcolm?” Jessica informed her wayward son.

Bright rolled his eyes, “Yes Mother,” he said dutifully.  
“I’ll have Adolpho bring the car around and we’ll get those ribs r-rayed, and then it’s straight to bed with you.”

Malcolm sent a pleading look to his mentor and was relieved when Gil took pity on him.

“Jess, the EMT’s checked him out?”

Jessica Whitly gave a sour look that conveyed her opinion on that subject.

“Okay I’ll leave you guys to it and I’ll check in with you tomorrow Bright, and behave,” he warned, probably unnecessarily seeing as Jessica was in charge. He steeled himself to ignore the imploring, don’t leave me here alone expression Malcolm gave.

Over the next two days Bright almost managed to convince him that he’d been punished enough already. Apparently Jessica had reintroduced the kind of grounding Malcolm had received as a 14/15 year old. Much to the kids chagrin, which included no TV and a 21:30 bedtime. And pouting, complaining or just about anything in between(according to the kid) got you sent to bed early. The poor kid was reduced to watching Netflix and Hulu on his phone in his room. And according to the kid it was a good thing he had unlimited data on his phone. Because the WiFi in his stupid, (Malcolm’s own words) room was none existent.

But who was he kidding, Bright was still getting a more than earned butt warming. Today after work he was heading over to the Milton house to see how Malcolm was doing. To see it the boy’s ribs could cope with the spanking He had coming.

Bright’s emotions were all over the place today. But at least if Gil punished him he’d be able to go back to work. And almost as important, he’d be able to go home. And get away from his dear Mother and her absolutely ridiculous grounding regime. At least so far today he’d only been sent to his room once. Although he had caught a few whacks with Mom’s hairbrush for breaking his grounding. And then inadvertently earned a few more for trying to worm his way out of trouble. He’d tried to convince her that watching the news on TV was absolutely essential to keeping abreast of world affairs. And in his defence he'd actually thought she was out. But in hindsight that was not a sensible thing to say out loud. So in truth his day had already been a bit ouchy with more to follow if Gil gave him the all clear on his injuries.

Gil had arrived at the house just before 6pm and they’d adjourn to Malcolm’s room so Gil could inspect his bruises. Bright was still stiff and in some pain but the bruising had come out and the pain in his ribs was bearable. Watching while the kid stripped off his shirt, Gil gave him a hand removing his t-shirt. And then the kid did a theatrical twirl with outstretched hands, so he could check out his torso. Gil prodded a few places and noted when Malcolm winced and pulled away from his touch.

“Still seems a bit on the tender side kid, you wanna give it another day or two?” He asked with mild concern.

“No!” Bright said quickly and saw the narrow eyed look Gil bestowed on him,  
“It does still hurt some, but it’s a lot better...so we can, you know...”  
“This better not be all about getting back to the loft, back to work kid?”

Malcolm lowered his voice, and laughed briefly,” okay you got me, partly I want out from under my mom’s oppressive...oops tender ministrations, but I am feeling better Gil,”

Gil delayed making up his mind while he helped the kid get his t-shirt back on without unnecessary discomfort.  
“Okay kid, I’ll take your word that you feel up to going over my knee. But if it gets to be too much on your ribs we stop,” Arroyo noted the pleased expression that briefly crossed Bright’s face, “don’t get too excited kid, if we have to stop, we’ll reschedule for a day or two from now.” The older man tried not to laugh at the downcast look that news brought. Instead he guided Bright over to his bed and Gil sat as he tugged Malcolm to his side. He tapped the boy on his right flank,

“Take your pants down for me kid,” he instructed and waited while the boy complied resting one hand on Gil’s shoulder as he shucked his pants right off. As he began to moved Malcolm into position he spotted marks on kid’s thighs, he paused to point at them,

“They look new?” He said quizzically and Malcolm started to blush,  
“something you want to tell me?”  
“Mother’s hairbrush,” Malcolm replied as if that solved the mystery.  
“And?”  
“Erm, a disagreement over whether educational television should be included in my grounding,”  
“An extra six for misbehaving for your Mom, which I told you not to do kid,”

Bright huffed at the unwelcome addition to his punishment. And watched Gil get back up.

Gil stood up and gripped Malcolm’s left arm to tug gently to access the kids bottom,”I’ll give you the extras before we start, save you leaning on your ribs any longer than necessary,”

“Gee thanks,” Malcolm’s grouchiness quickly turned to yelps as Gil added the six smacks to the ones his Mom had already given him. After number six Malcolm was about to relax, until the main event started up,

“Ah, owww!” he yelled loudly as two more even harder slaps landed on his reddening thighs.

“Can the attitude right now Malcolm," Gil warned.

“Sorry,” he murmured contritely and used the opportunity to quickly rub as much of the sting out of his thighs as time allowed. While Gil was busying himself arranging pillows on the bed.

Once he was satisfied that Malcolm would be able to protect his ribs using the pillows he’d arranged. Gil motioned Malcolm over and tugged him into position and waited to make sure the boy was comfortable.

“If the position’s too painful kid, you tell me?" you got it?” Gil asked and gave a firm swat to the centre of the kid’s butt , to emphasise his point.

“Yes sir! And ow!,” Bright yelped.  
“Why are you getting this spanking Malcolm?” Arroyo asked and laid down even smacks to the kids butt while he waited for an answer.

Bright had used his down time to formulate his response and hoped he’d be getting a passing mark for it, no pun intended.

“I disobeyed a standing order that I’m not to go...oww! anywhere alone without back-up. Ouch, ah Gil! I can’t think while you’re smacking me, I’m trying...owww!” Bright wriggled about trying to avoid the swats and was annoyed that his well rehearsed speech was getting messed up.

“More specific please!” Gil said as he moved the smacks lower on the kids bottom.

“I followed a serial killer into a subway tunnel alone, with no thought to my safety,” Bright jabbered out as quickly as he could so he could concentrate on trying to avoid the nasty slaps that Gil was delivering.

“And why was that not a good idea?” Gil asked, keeping his questions simple. Knowing the kid wouldn’t be able to concentrate easily with the hard wallops he was covering his butt with. He smacked the same spot low on the boys bottom several times and had to get a stronger grip on him. He anchored Bright more firmly against him. Smacking at the same time with his other hand.

The pain in his poor backside was growing to the proportions of overtaking the ache in his ribs. Bright yowled as a set of horribly hard spanks landed in the same spot on his behind.

“Please Gil, Oww oww oww! That hurts! It was a bad idea cause he squashed me! I will never do that again...ever! It was reckless, disobedient, very naughty! Bright wailed and renewed his wiggling about in a feeble attempt to avoid his dad’s hand.

Gil paused with a hand laid gently on the crest of his kid's butt, he could feel the heat through the boy’s underwear. “Okay Malcolm, I’m glad you’ve actually thought about what you did wrong. And glad to hear that you won’t do it again. Good boy, he praised.”

“Are we done yet?” Bright sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose on the bed cloths noisily.

Gil was sorry for the kid, but this really was a lesson he needed to learn and stop repeating. “Soon kid, you’re doing good. Lift up for me,” he asked and tapped Malcolm’s hip lightly and started to ease the boy’s underwear down.

“Gil no!” Bright whined and reached back to halt the decent of his last layer of protection. “Oh please-don’t Gil,” Bright sobbed when his hand was gripped and held in the small of his back.

Steeling himself to remain firm against the kids crying,”lift please Malcolm,” Gil ordered as he spanked the boy's upper thighs and was glad to feel the kid cooperate.

“Good boy, no more spanks on your sore thighs, well done kid,” Gil praised as he lowered the dark briefs and slid Malcolm forward to turn his final attention to the lowest, tender part of the bottom over his lap. The poor kid was not gonna like it one bit, but hopefully this lesson would stick.

Bright grabbed on tightly to Gil’s pant leg as he was shifted slightly. He wallowed in misery waiting for the next part of the horrendous punishment. He guessed his high pain threshold didn’t extend to his bottom or his thighs.

Gil trapped the kid's legs under his own, better to keep him anchored so he could get this last part of the spanking over as quickly as he could. He spanked low on Malcolm’s bottom, firmly but not too harsh and aimed for an even covering of the tender skin. Malcolm briefly fought against him, but after laying down some harder spanks the boy gave it up. The kid sobbed loudly as each smack found its target and his bottom turned a uniform deep red.

Bright lay with his head buried in his arms whining, yipping and crying over each dreadful spank that landed on his oh so sore bottom. He guessed Gil was very upset with him if all his heartfelt pleading hadn’t made the spanking stop. He should feel guilty for upsetting Gil, but all he felt sorry for in the moment was himself and his sore bottom. He hadn’t realised he was so shallow. He thought it had been a few smacks since he’d asked...pleaded with his dad to stop, maybe worth another try?

“Gil...dad, I’m sorry! Are we done yet? Pleese can we stop now...my bottom hurts SO bad...” that was as coherent as he could managed before breaking down into sobs again.

Gil slowed the smacks and made them a lot lighter while he examined the bottom over his knee, to decide it they were indeed done. Malcolm still sobbed pitifully and hadn’t noticed the smacks had lightened. Gil wasn’t surprised, Malcolm was a very upset, well spanked kid. Gil gently eased his underwear back over his sore butt and that seemed to get the kids attention. More whining ensued, about his dad hurting his sore butt with his stupid underwear and what was wrong with going commando.

Gil helped the teary boy upright and offered to let him sit on his knee if he wanted, but definitely not commando. Malcolm hadn't actually want to sit anywhere, which was totally Gil’s fault for spanking him too hard and for way too long. He’d only chased after one serial killer, not a dozen of them Malcolm had whined. Then settled for nesting on his pillows, on his belly of course. More accusing pouts directed at his overly strict dad. Then the kid whined and grizzled himself to sleep, while Gil sat on the bed next to him and stroked his neck and hair soothingly. Which was the least he could do, according to Malcolm.

Once the Malcolm was sleeping peacefully, Gil gently eased him up the bed a little, Just enough to fasten his restraints so the kid didn’t hurt himself if he woke up thrashing around. After covering him with the duvet, Gil found a fresh mouth guard in the bedside draw and managed to get it fitted into the kid's mouth with only minimal drool getting on his fingers. So a win win situation. Then he quietly left the room and went in search of Jessica and hopefully dinner.


End file.
